Unexpected Proposal
by temaeo hatake
Summary: The last time she remembered she was at the restaurant, now she's in bed with Sasuke Uchiha. A Sasusaku oneshot story.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Kashimoto does.. I just love Naruto..**_

_**This is my sasusaku *oneshot* story. This is for all Sasuke and Sakura's lovers.. hope you like it guys..I'm very much thankful if you reviews. **_

* * *

**Unexpected Proposal**

**by: temeo hatake**

It's been 2 months since the war was over. Konoha was back into its normal transactions. Children are happy playing, villagers are so busy in town buying and chatting with other villagers. Everything was back in order, and Sasuke was back in Konoha also. He was accepted back again in Konoha after his big help winning the war. Though he was free to live and stroll around in the village, he knows some anbus are guarding him all the time.

Sakura was running to the restaurant she have dinner date with all her friends are there. She was late because Tsunade need her help to assist on a surgery at Hospital.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late." She gives them a bright smile still catching her breath.

"Oh,Sakura-chan, come join us." Ino greeted her.

It's the first time konoha 12 are complete since Sasuke left years ago and after the war. Though Neji wasn't there but still they are Konoha 12, he was replace by Sai.

Sakura sit between Ino and Ten-ten, she's facing Sasuke who is sitting beside Naruto. They never talked since he was back, because she was too busy in the hospital these past two months. Only Naruto telling her was new about Sasuke everytime he visited her in the hospital.

She looked to Sasuke and give him a smile. Sasuke just stare at her, no response with that smile. She thought at Sasuke was mad at her so she bow down his head not looking back to Sasuke.

"Oi..Sakura-chan,why you are not eating?" Naruto asked pouting his lips.

"It's okay Naruto,I'm not hungry." She denied. She has no appetite after the bloody surgery she have done with the hokage.

"Hey, forehead are you on diet again?" Ino asked sipping her drinks.

"No,I'm not" she waved her two hands in disagreement " It's just that I'm not really hungry."

"Eat" Sasuke said in his natural low voice, while holding a chopstick with barbeque beef on it trying to feed Sakura. "How can you help me restoring my clan with that thin body, so eat" he casually said to Sakura

All of them siting on that table looked to Sasuke with wide eyes in surprise and mouth hang. Even Chouji big slice of beef that he about to put in his mouth dropped on the table. Sakura'froze in surprise of what Sasuke have just said.

"Teme, are you proposing to Sakura?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Hn," he answered calmly, still holding the chopstick with beef.

Sakura open her mouth and eat the beef, still speechless and she could feel her body becomes heavy and she's about to collapse on the floor. Immediately Sasuke was on her back using his ninja speed catching her. Sakura could not help but to blush then she pass out.

The next thing she open her eyes she's on a big bedroom with Sasuke hugging her only wearing boxer short. She scream, quickly she covered her body with the blanket though she's wearing Sasuke's shirt.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked and confused.

"What are you doing in my room, with that?" she looked to Sasuke's whole body. "Just wearing you boxer." She swallowed her saliva and blushing looking to his six packs abs.

"In your room? Sakura this is our room." He said touching Sakura's left cheek "what's wrong with you today?" he asked worriedly.

Sasuke get up and make his way to the shower room. Sakura was left in the bed confused looking around the big room and then realize that she was not in her room. She was in Sasuke's room, at the Uchiha's residence.

Sasuke accompany Sakura's to the hospital. He is too worried because Sakura was acting so weird. He asked Tsunade to check her, after that he go to the restaurant to meet Jougo, Suigetsu and Karin.

Tsunade explain to Sakura everything that she is already married to Sasuke for almost five months now. She was stressed for the past days that's why she acts weird today and because she is pregnant. She already remembers everything and would like to apologize to Sasuke on her actions that morning.

Sakura was so happy with the good news, she wants to tell Sasuke but she doesn't know where he went. So she decided to meet Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten at the restaurant to tell the good news. She's running on her way to the restaurant.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun who's this woman that you choice to be you wife?" Karin asked, while her arms are on Sasuke neck.

"I can't believe that you already married Sasuke."Suigetsu said while drinking his sake.

Sasuke just smirked and then he saw Sakura on the restaurant door catching her breath making her way to the other table. Sakura was about to explode when she saw Karin arms are on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke knows Sakura was mad of what she saw because she ignore him and sit on the other table.

"So, she's your wife" Karin said, raised her brow after she saw Sakura's back with Uchihas sign on her back red dress. "Of all the people it Haruno Sakura?" Karin said in anger.

"It's Uchiha Sakura" Sasuke answered,

"I don't care!" Karin yelled.

Sakura wants to punch Karin big face but she just stops herself. Sasuke heard Sakura telling the girls that she was pregnant. He was so happy but the same time upset because Sakura didn't tell him first and this make him mad. Karin was so drunk after she knows that Sasuke was already married to Sakura and they will be having a baby.

Sakura was walking alone after they depart with the girls at the restaurant. Ino was fetch by Shikamaru and Hinata was with Naruto, Ten-ten offer to accompany her home but Shikamaru stop her after they notice that Sasuke was there just hiding at the dark.

Sasuke was just following Sakura walking making her way home. Sakura stop in front of her house before that's her parents' house. Sasuke thought she will get in but she continue walking, she already passed their house. So, Sasuke was wondering where Sakura going but he continue following her wife. She stops in the bench and he remembers this is the place where Sakura confessed her love to him but he left her.

Then a black cat jump from nowhere attacking Sakura. Sasuke quickly active his chedori and slice the black cat. Sakura froze in Sasuke's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, while hugging Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" she said but almost whispers. "I can't breathe." Then Sasuke loosen his tight grip "How long you been following me?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

"From the restaurant till here." He answered

"That long?" she asked in disbelief "Why you didn't show up?" she asked again.

"Because you're mad"

"I'm not mad, I think you're the one who is mad"

"So you're not mad while Karin hugging me?"

"Of course, I am mad" she said "but I understand her, she love you so much" she lowered he voice and bow her head.

"But I love you so much" he said sweetly while holding Sakura's chin to look at him and he slowly kiss her.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" she whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"Let's go home, the baby will get cold." he smirked after touching Sakura's flat belly.

They went home holding hands and both happy. Without noticing someone was watching them at the dark.

"Pakkun, you've done a great job." Kakashi said while hiding on a big branch of a tree.

"Never asked me to do that again Kakashi." The dog replied on his usual frowning face.

Kakashi is smiling behind his mask thinking that pakkun transform into a black cat.


End file.
